1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device using the fixing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid development in information technology, applications on electronic devices have become more complex and are able to do more things. Therefore the electronic devices such as 3G smart phone, personal digital assistants etc. have been frequently used in our daily life to provide increased convenience and efficiency. This not only provides increased convenience and efficiency, but also causes the compression of time and space, where the culture and information exchange is becoming more frequent than ever before so as to achieve the optimal welfare for all mankind.
Accordingly, the electronic product with a folding display could have a rotating function as well in order to supply the consumer with more types of user interfaces and operation mode.
At present, the folding display with the rotating function is mostly used with one pivot joint to exchange the user interfaces and maintain the stability. However, this usually could not supply enough stability for the device and tend to cause the relative displacement in the operation.